


The Isaac Who Isn't Isaac

by My_Missing_H



Series: The Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac finds himself getting indoctrinated into The Pack. In the only way that makes sense of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Isaac Who Isn't Isaac

"I'm going out on assignment." Scott calls to the apartment as he approaches the door.

Isaac quickly pops his head around the corner, "Can I come?"

"Isaac, we've been over this before, you'll come when the Alpha wants you to."

Isaac pouts in response. Giving Scott his best puppy dog eyes, he knows Scott can't resist them.

"I'll talk to him about it, but I'm sure he already has everything planned out anyway, me asking will be useless and you know it." Isaac just smiles back at him.

"Have fun on your assignment!" He calls out as he returns to the television.

"I always do!" Scott replies, opening the door.

-

Isaac receives a text later that night.

_11:39 p.m. Scott_

_Isaac, I am sending you a set of coordinates._

_Meet me there at 2355. Do not be late._

_I recommend you change your phone settings to 24 hour time from now on._

Isaac is out the door within a minute.

-

At exactly 11:55 he approaches a masked figure outside of a warehouse.

He'd know that mask anywhere. Scott isn't Scott right now.

The Scott that isn't Scott hands him a file.

"Inside is a paedophile. Over the course of 15 years he has molested over 50 young boys and girls. He has been let out of charges by a number of court technicalities."

Isaac opens the file, it's filled with pictures and lists.

"Inside this warehouse he is tied down. The kill room has been set up. He has admitted to guilt for all of the charges. He is your first assignment." Scott hands a knife to Isaac. "Make me proud."

Isaac takes the knife from Scott and walks though the big metal door, shutting it behind him.

He sits on the plastic covered floor for two hours before inspiration strikes him.

He spends another two hours carving the knife into the man's chest, before finishing him off.

-

At 4:30 in the morning, He opens the door to let Scott in.

He would like to say he expected what he found. He would also like a yacht and a beach house.

In front of him is a man with exactly 57 names carved neatly into his chest. Next to each name, the date of his crime is logged.

In front of him is a man who survived all of that carving, to be killed when his genitals were cut off and shoved down his throat.

Scott couldn't be more proud as he and Isaac tear down the kill room setup before dumping the body on the steps of a church.

-

"Where are we going Scott?" Isaac turns to look at the masked figure in the driver's seat.

"Somewhere special."

The car halts at the same warehouse that they had just cleaned up.

The Scott that still isn't Scott turns to look at him, "Do not speak unless you are spoken to, do not refer to anyone by name, is that understood?"

"Yes." Isaac says confidently.

"Good."

They exit the car and approach the door of the warehouse.

The interior of the warehouse is not like Isaac remembers it. There is a chair where the kill table was, and sitting in that chair is Stiles, but not the Stiles who is Stiles, but the Stiles who is the Alpha.

The Scott who isn't Scott whispers something into the Alpha's ear. Looking around, Isaac recognizes everyone standing in the room, even though they're all wearing masks similar to Scott's. He sees Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Derek, all standing behind the Stiles who is the Alpha, all staring at him through the eyeholes in their masks.

"You've done well Isaac." The Alpha is now looking at him, and Scott has taken a place next to Derek.

"Thank you sir."

The Stiles who isn't Stiles throws him a cloth bag. Looking inside, he finds a charcoal gray metal wolf mask, almost a twin to Scott's. "When you are in this warehouse, that is your face, is that understood?"

"Yes." Isaac pulls the mask on over his head, looking up to the Stiles who isn't Stiles.

"When you are on assignment this is your face, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Isaac's voices wavers slightly.

"Kneel." Isaac takes a knee and looks up to Stiles.

"When you are on assignment or in this warehouse, your name is I. Do you understand me, I?"

"I do sir." Isaac is worried that the Alpha may think he was trying to make a pun just now, but if he does, he doesn't say.

"You will take all of your assignments from S. He will oversee all of your kills and the disposal of said kills. He may take you on his own assignments but is not required to. There will, however, be assignments that I hand down specifically for you. Should you be captured in the process of one of your assignments, you are to be completely silent. Not a single word will pass your lips until you are out of police custody. Is all of that understood?" The Stiles who is the Alpha says everything with an air of finality that excites Isaac as much as it scares him.

"Yes Alpha."

"Good, now you may stand. S will take you home, welcome to the Pack." Isaac stands and follow the Scott who isn't Scott out of the warehouse.

Entering the car, they both remove their masks. 'He's quite impressed with you, so am I."

"I'm glad I could impress." Isaac says, not bothering to suppress the smile working its way onto his face.

"I have a surprise for you." Scott turns to grin at him as they pause at a red light.

-

At the apartment, Scott pulls an ice cream cake out of the freezer, written on it are the words, 'I'm so proud of you, Congratulations.' 

Isaac can't stop laughing for at least 5 minutes.

They kiss and watch television for a while before going to bed to get some well-earned sleep.

Curled into Scott, Isaac feels very happy about the events that transpired last night.

And deep inside of him, the Isaac who isn't Isaac is happy about them too.


End file.
